


Oceans Apart

by Kitkat5176



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: College, F/F, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat5176/pseuds/Kitkat5176
Summary: This isn't easy... this will never be easy but fuck I love her so much.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Trina Vega, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Oceans Apart

Senior year went faster than Tori had honestly expected, faster than anyone expected it to go. She blinked and they were all in caps and gowns, Hellen gave the opening speech before it was time for the valedictorian speech Tori Vega had never been prouder as black combat boots strutted up to the podium looking out to the sea of teachers and loved ones with a big smile. Jade West the one and only gave an amazing and surprisingly heartfelt speech and before they all knew it graduation was over. All they had was this summer before everyone went off to do their own things. Tori was the only one in the group staying in LA to attend UCLA part-time while also working on music with the label now that she was eighteen and graduated. Mason and Tori had come to an understanding Tori would sign with him and work on music but she got to be herself no dumping food down former astronauts pants. Mason agreed after a lot of back and forth bickering and Tori bringing Jade to one of the meetings which helped Mason see things her way. Beck was off to Canada again to shoot an indie movie before moving to Chicago with his girlfriend Trina. That love story had shocked the whole group but after moving out on her own to the windy city and attending college, Trina Vega grew up a lot and on one trip back home Beck and Trina just clicked oddly. At first, it was hard for the group to grasp but after a while, it just made sense Trina and Beck just fit oddly well together now. Now Robbie was off to New York with Cat who close to the end of senior year had finally become Leia to his Hans Solo. Cat was going to Broadway. It just felt right to her and made her happy and Robbie had got a small start out show at a comedy bar for his stand up act, Andre had got an internship in Detroit at a record label that was thinking of signing him. Now, where was Jade West going? Jade was going to New York as well to attend college for Writing and Directing it was her dream to direct her own movie she had written. It killed Tori; they'd be so far apart but she was supportive of her girlfriend's dreams and nothing was going to come between the love they shared not even distance. She was determined to make this work no matter what because no matter her future involved Jade West. She knew Jade felt the same way as she pulled her closer in bed and kissed her forehead, Tori sighed as she laid on Jade’s chest and felt Jade’s heartbeat soothing her to sleep there future blurry and unknown but Tori knew together they'd make it through. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Summer went by in a flash and before anyone could register it they were all living their own lives. Tori yawned and stretched as she looked at her clock that read eight am in big blocky letters, she rubbed her eyes and stumbled to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before going to the couch of her small apartment and checking her phone. She smiled at the good morning message left by Jade hours ago she laughed “Since when is she a morning oh-” Tori stopped herself with a broken breath registering Jade was on the other side of the country and she was in a whole other timezone. Tori remembered that in Jade’s time it was already 11 am and just was no doubt in the middle of classes already, Tori msg her back reminding her to drink a normal amount of coffee and to eat because Jade would get so into her writing she’d forget she tapped send and went on with her morning. She showered and got dressed before getting in her car and driving down to the studio to lay some more demos for her possible album. 

  
  


On the other side of the country, Jade had just finished her last class of the day, Tuesday was always her slow day. She pulled out her phone and rolled her eyes at the text from her girlfriend with the biggest smile. She wondered what Tori was up to if she was working herself too hard. Tori had a tendency to work herself to the point she was sick for the things she wanted in life. Without Jade there to remind her to take breaks and that it was okay to breathe she wondered how her girlfriend was doing. A reminder snapped her out of her thoughts reminding her of her Facetime later with Tori one of her favorite things. She loved watching Tori’s face pop on screen with the biggest smile and talking about their days. It wasn’t the same as doing it in person and Jade would never admit it but she missed holding her, she missed sleeping next to her, she missed being there when Tori had an awful nightmare and holding her till she felt safe. Her bed at her small loft close by her campus and work just felt...empty without the familiarity of the sunshiny brunette. Jade brushed off the uneasy feeling as she threw her earbuds in, walked down the street, and boarded the subway. When she got to work she put all her stuff in the back and grabbed an apron and notepad. “You doing okay Kiddo?” one of the other older waitresses asked her as she clocked in Jade groaned “Is it that obvious?” she asked curiously raising her pierced eyebrow with a hand firmly on her hip, The other girl laughed “Sugar you look like someone just told you that your puppy died” she put a hand over her mouth with a gasp “Sweet sally peaches, your dog didn’t die did it!” she exclaimed and jade let out a laugh shaking her head. She leaned against the Table of the very empty diner “No, I miss my girlfriend back home which reminds me I can not cover anyone's shift tonight. I have a video call with her and I can not miss it. Those face times are the only thing keeping me from killing anyone in my film class” Jade grumbled the other waitress sighed “Darn I was going to have you cover mine” she teased and Jade shot her a warning glare “ Callie I'm serious, I need to see her… well, the only way I can right now” she mumbled the last part softly. “Hey, it's all good you always cover my shifts for me when my baby girl needs me to come home early because the sitter can’t stay. Why don’t I cover yours tonight? You’ve clearly had a long day and you can spend some time with that girlfriend who makes you smile so much” she teased and Jade rolled her eyes “She doesn’t make me smile” she grumbled as Callie started to walk out back “Tell that to your face!” she yelled with a teasing tone. 

  
  
  


Jade didn’t need to be told twice to go home to Tori sooner she clocked out and zoomed home she took the first subway back to her place and threw her stuff down racing to her room, the goth quickly grabbed her new red pear book a graduation gift from her parents the only way they knew how to show love was money and gifts. Normally the goth would’ve complained but she needed a new laptop so for once it worked out. She quickly went to her contacts and clicked her girlfriend's name. One ring, two rings Jade was getting worried before the rings stopped. A big smile appeared on the screen with the most stunning brown eyes and perfect brown locks to match. “Baby you’re early!” Tori cried out happily as she smiled brightly at Jade on the other side of the screen “Oh.. well if you want me to go I can just-” Jade acted as if she was going to hit the end button “Don’t you dare!” Tori cried angrily causing Jade to burst out laughing “You should’ve seen your face!” she laughed out and Tori rolled her eyes with a sigh. They spent the rest of their night laughing and talking, Jade venting about these idiots in her film class and Tori lovingly smiled listening as her girlfriend talked about wanting to end them all. Tori, of course, said no. Tori talked about her music and one of her classes she was struggling with, they talked about how much they missed each other, Tori told her how bad she wanted to hug her Jade called her a sap even though she felt the same way deep inside. They talked all night until Tori fell asleep on-call Jade smiled at the sleeping girl on the other side of the screen before shutting off her own lights and curling up into bed herself “Goodnight Tor” she mumbled softly falling to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Winter wasn’t at all what Jade had expected. She knew it would be cold but she didn’t love that she could see her breath or had to wear so many layers just to keep her from freezing to death. She checked her phone as she waited for the subway she groaned as her messages to Tori remained unread. She closed her eyes and took a breath and her eyes darted as she heard a ping on her phone but only let out a mournful breath when she realized it was just Cat as if they were still on to hang out later. Jade quickly texted her back before putting her phone away and getting into the subway to attend her afternoon classes wishing she could just hear from her girlfriend again because lately, it felt like they weren’t just states apart, but worlds apart.

  
  


On the other side of the country, winter was just slightly cooler weather in LA Tori saw she had a text from Jade and just as she went to answer she was dragged into another label meeting. From there Tori went to the studio and recorded a final product of her first song for the album, Classes over at UCLA then she went home for a quick nap before waking up and replying to business emails totally blanking on Jade’s texts from earlier this morning. “Hey, hey sista” came a familiar voice echoing through the apartment. Tori shut her laptop and set it on the coffee table as Trina walked in and sat down. “I didn’t know you were in town!” Tori exclaimed excitedly causing Trina to let off a soft laugh “I came back for a few days to help mom with some stuff, she tried to call you but apparently being a pop star means you forget how to call back” Trina teased and Tori looked shocked and saw she had three missed calls from her mother and one from Andre she’d have to call him back later. She scratched the back of her head “It's been overwhelming… doing both music and college I’ll have to apologize to mom later, she wasn’t mad was she?” Trina swatted her hair in the air “Mom? No, she understood you were busy with everything. We're all proud of you Tori, you had a dream and you are working hard for it.” Trina's voice spoke softly praising her younger sister who gave off a sheepish smile “Thanks Trina, that means a lot” Trina hugged tightly.

  
  


“of course sooooo, tell me about you and Jade I want all the details.” Trina sing songed before giving her younger sister an odd look as she watched her groan and her face turn into an oddly sad look at the topic of the goth “Um Tor, why do you like I just told you to talk about something awful?” she asked curiously Tori groaned flailing back on the couch “There really isn't a me and Jade…. I haven’t got to talk to her in days Trin… I've been so damn busy and with the time zone difference by the time I'm off work she’s asleep.” Tori confessed causing Trina to sigh “I told Beck I wondered when the time zone thing would start to affect you guys. I was so worried that the whole three-hour difference would affect you guys, but you had scheduled and… you just made it look so easy” Trina confessed as her sister sad brown eyes connected with hers as a shaky breath left her body “There is NOTHING easy about being 2,789 miles away from the person you love more than anything in this world Trina. You don’t get it, you wake up and Beck is right there!” Tori shakily got out, standing up as tears started to flood down her face she had kept this all pent up for so long, and sadly her sister was now getting the brunt of it. “Tori I-” Trina started softly met with sharp eyes with a whirlpool of emotions “SHUT UP I'M NOT DONE!” She barked out as she started to pace back and forth “You wake up and Beck is there! You go to bed and he's right next to you in bed! You get sick, you can cuddle him or have him take care of you! You always know what his voice sounds like because he’s with you, you never forget what he sounds like! The most you miss him is when he’s on set for the day before he comes home to you!” she exclaimed as the tears burned down the side of her face, her mascara smearing down her face. None of this stopped her as she continued to go off on her sister “You have NO IDEA how good you have it, Trina! You get to spend all most every single fucking day with the man you love so much so you get sick of him being around sometimes! You cry he is there to comfort you, you never are so scared that your heart hurts when you realize you have no clue when you will get to see him again or at all!” she said, flailing her hands up in defeat “You don’t have to rely on just texts and facetime because he is RIGHT THERE EVERY NIGHT!” she screamed the last part, the tears rolling off of her like angry raindrops her heart felt heavy and there was a huge knot in her stomach. “You are dating a man….a person someone you can hold… I'm dating a screen,” she whispered out her voice gone and horse. “But she means everything to me….and I have never been more in love or craved to be with a human being more than her. I don’t care about the time zones…. I will fight for her- for us because she is my person” she weekly whispered out. “I wake up...and she isn’t there… and I go to bed and she isn’t there to hold me even when I really need her. The loneliness and everything long distance can feel deafening sometimes. But she is worth it… because somehow we make it work because we love each other and we both long for the day we can wake up in each other's arms. So you are so right Trina it's so easy to date someone time zones and so far away.” she meekly got out before sitting back down next to her sister who was left stunned before coming back to reality and holding her sister as she continued sob before her body got exhausted and she passed out. 

  
  


Back in NY Jade was sitting on the floor, her back to the foot of her bed as she watched the snowfall down onto the busy city below out her window. She checked her phone again, Tori and her were supposed to call for at least an hour tonight before Cat came over to hang out, this would be the fourth call she had missed Jade sighed putting her head in her hands as she let out a hitched breath that made her heart hurt. She sat up staring at the wall “Maybe she just got caught up in traffic, shit did she text me I had my phone on mute because of classes” Jade spoke to herself realizing she was an idiot and Tori was running late and most likely texted her letting her know. Instead Jade found all her msg had been left on open, Tori had read all of these… and never bothered to reply. Jade’s demons crept up on her all screaming so loud that the silence became suffocating in her bedroom, Tori didn’t love her anymore, Tori didn’t care, maybe Tori had found someone better In LA...had she even loved her at all? All the thoughts cause her heart to speed up and stop all at once as her stomach sickly turned at the idea of someone grabbing her hips and pulling her in, kissing her lips… things only Jade was allowed to do. All the worry and fear festered into the one emotion Jade had always been able to channel quite well...Anger. “FUCKING VEGA!” She yelled, throwing her phone into the wall not caring if it broke, it's not like Tori was trying to reach her anyway. Cat popped her head in through the door “Jade...I knocked but you didn’t answer and I heard a crash...Are you okay?” Cat as worryingly as she slowly walked over and kneeled by Jade rubbing her back. “Come on Jade talk to me please” Cat begged softly. “She doesn’t love me anymore” Jade mumbled causing Cat to look rather puzzled “Who? Tori?! Jade, you don’t mean that Tori loves you, you know that living apart is just really hard” Cat said softly trying to calm down only setting the ticking time bomb off more, in a flash Jade was standing up with angry eyes and Cat was the one sat on the floor with nervous brown eyes as piercing greenish-blue ones stared back furious. Jade let out a sickly bitter laugh as she started to pace her combat boots taping on the cold hardwood floor “Oh she loves me huh… she loves me Cat you sure about that?!” She started and Cat felt her breath hitch as a whole other person standing in front of her. She wasn’t even sure this was Jade talking right now, or just an empty shell of a person who had been hurt and alone too many times. An empty shell of a girl who once was but now was nothing but empty only filled with her demons and screaming thoughts. “You know how many times we’ve talked on the phone lately for 2 mins… two minutes!” she exclaimed with a choked up laugh to stop her from crying. Cat Sat up a bit “Jade-” Cat tried before letting out a squeak as Jade let out an angry growl “NO” she yelled causing Cat to shrink down like a toddler being scolded by her parent “D-do you know what it's like to wonder every fucking day if she's okay! To wonder if she ate, if she got enough sleep if she was happy. To know if she needs me I can’t do a fucking thing but listen even though I know she needs me to hug her. When she's sick I can’t be there not in the way it counts!” She barked outpacing faster her combat boots clicking loud against the floor “This all started out fine! We’d talk and I thought to myself maybe this will work… but you know what Cat how the fuck is it suppose to work if she is… is NEVER AROUND!” She yelled angrily flailing her arms “I can’t even get a text back and she's my fucking girlfriend! I get more texts back from my postmates delivery driver than I do her!” she growled out the knot growing more in her stomach as her heart burned to be with her. “Have you ever craved a person… it's the worst it's like a drug… you miss their smell… you miss the way they make you feel… you miss them” she sighed softly and Cat let out a small nervous breath knowing well enough that Jade was just getting started. Jade pulled at her dark raven locks letting out a frustrated breath “GOD DAMMIT I JUST WANT TO BE WITH HER! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK! FUCK TIME ZONES WHO EVEN MADE THEM I SHOULD STAB THEM WITH MY SCISSORS” She screamed more toward the widow and the snow than Cat “FUCK- I-I have never felt emotions like this… not even with Beck but she makes it so easy...and yet so hard I want to yell at her and kiss her all at once were so-so messy!” She groaned “Yet...I love it, I hate emotions… I've never been one for them. But she makes-made...it's so easy. To feel things… to feel love. I didn’t know how amazing it was to love someone like this...but with it comes pain so much fucking pain cat. My heart feels sick… being away from her sometimes I miss her so badly it physically hurts me.” Jade spoke softer “I know…. I'm the reason she hurts sometimes because she’s hurt in the past and I hate that but I can’t fix it from the east coast, from here…. And now she’s too busy for me. She’s most likely forgotten all about me” Jade let out a bitter laugh as a tear ran down her face “After all Cat why would she want to be with a girl who spilled coffee on her and made her life hell. Just because she couldn’t admit...she was in love” she choked out before Cat got up and pulled her into a tight embrace as Jade started to cry “she does love you” Cat whispered out as she rubbed her back softly “I know” Jade horesly got out as she continued to cry. 

  
  


An hour after Jade had finished crying, she and cat had started a movie when her phone (which was luckily not broken) started to ring. “Its Tori,” she said with a surprised look on her face. Cat smiled before getting off the goths bed “I’ll let you two talk I'm going to go the living room and call Robbie to make sure everything's okay at home” she said softly before creeping out quietly into the goths living room and shutting the door before her, Jade took a nervous breath and stood up hitting answer. There was an awkward pause before Jade finally spoke “hey…” she barely got out there was another pause “Hey Jade” Tori barely got out before sighing “I-I’m sorry I’ve been so busy with the label and college because unenrolling and i just… that wasn’t fair to you” she sighed “I'm sorry” she barely whispered out “Tor I- wait backtrack a sec, did you said unenroll!” Jade exclaimed running a hand through her hair as tori let out a nervous laugh “Y-yeah it was just too much to balance at once so I dropped it so I could focus on the album” Jade sat down on the end of her bed rubbing her temple “You didn’t think to talk to me about it before you went and just dropped school” she asked Tori was a bit taken back “J-jade i didn't think it was a conversation we had to have, I thought you’d just-” Jade stopped her standing up as she started to pace again “Thought what Tori I’d just blindly support you making dumb choices!” she barked into the phone “Since when was doing what’s best for me dumb?!” she exclaimed back Jade rolled her eyes not that Tori could see. She growled “Since you’re dumb choices affect me to Tori! We are a team or did you forget that while you were off playing popstar?” She bit out causing tori to scoff “PLAYING?! YOU THINK THIS IS FUN TO BE AWAY FROM YOU? I'M WORKING MY ASS OFF ON THIS ALBUM!” she angrily bit back “ALBUMS DON’T ALWAYS SELL YOU WERE GOING TO BE A TEACHER! THAT WAS YOUR BACK UP PLAN!” she hissed out “You leaving college affects my future too there is no guarantee you are going to-” Jade stopped herself the line went quiet “No guarantee what Jade? That I’ll make it as a singer? You don’t think I’ll make it.” Tori’s voice broke and Jade could tell she was crying now she sighed running her hands through her hair again “That's not what I said Vega.. come on be realistic the music world is a tough business. You not having a backup plan affects our future together that's all” Tori let out a sad laugh “Don’t you DARE fucking Vega me right now Jadelyn” she hissed “Why in the fuck do you think im busting my ass at the studio for me?! Im busting my ass so we HAVE a future! You don’t think I'm constantly scared. I know my chances are slim to be successful but if i want to do this college has to take a back seat so I can give this my all. I-I thought you of all people would get that” she ended softly Jade took a deep breath “Tori I-” Tori snapped “No, you know what if you are just so worried that im going to fuck up my life so bad doing something i’ve been working so hard for, something i’ve dreamed of for YEARS! Allow me to help realize that worry” She bit out “Tori...what are you saying?” Jade spit back “Im saying don’t fucking come near me when you come back to LA for semester break were done.” Jade was broken but she couldn’t let her know that it turned to anger “FINE have fun with your five seconds of fame!” she hissed out before the line went dead. 

  
  


Jade stood there for a moment utterly stunned and in disbelief of what had just happened. Once her body had registered it she threw the phone before falling to the floor letting out a blood-curdling scream and started to sob her whole world was gone...in an instant tori was gone. Cat heard the scream and bolting in “Jade what happened!” Running to her side on the floor as Jade sobbing so hard her chest hurt “J-jade can you hear me!” Cat exclaimed worrying as Jade’s head rested in her lap “Gone….she’s gone” Cat rubbed her back softly “Who?!” cat exclaimed nervously “Tori left me” she whispered out before letting out another scream full of sadness and anger. Whatever Cat said after that Jade couldn’t hear as her ears rang and her heart ached she had lost her soulmate and nothing else mattered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer came fast and Jade didn't bother to return to LA. She stayed in her loft unless she had to work, was the point of going back? Tori was the only thing in LA for her now and Tori had made it very clear months ago she wanted the goth to stay far away from her. There were so many days where Jade had thought about calling her or texting her to say she was sorry to work things out but she never did. Often her name was trending on social media her album would be out soon and it was already generating so much buzz of course it was, it was tori she was born to make it shine. Jade hated herself for even telling her that she might never make it because that's just what tori was born to do. She stared at the ceiling, The only sound in her loft was the buzzing of the AC until she heard a knock on her door. “Maybe that's my sky store package” Jade muttered to herself as she went to open the door “Hey what do you need me to sig-” she stopped as she stared wide-eyed at no other than Tori Vega herself at her door “W-what are you-” Tori sighed “Just shut up okay because if I don’t say this now I never will” she quickly got out Jade simply nodded “Look I realized something while we were apart… and not just distance either apart apart” She explained as she tucked some hair back “I realized I don’t care what kind of future I have if it doesn’t have you in it because you are my home… and you were right we are a team and I'm sorry” she let out a shaky breath “I also realized the best thing ever was only a plane ride away and that I’d be stupid to not get on one to see them” Jade put a hand on her hip as she leaned on the door frame with a smirk “what was the last thing?” she asked curious tori raise a confused brow “You said some things that implies three or more with you” Tori’s brown eyes met Jade’s “That I am hopeless and madly in love with you and I will always fight for us because I have missed you so much” she said softly and that was enough for Jade to pull her into her loft and shut the door before pressing her to and pressing her lips into hers. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that” the goth panted out as they continued to make out “and you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you” Tori smiled into the goths lips before Jade rested her forehead on the brunettes “Will make this work?” she asked as Tori’s eyes met hers “Even if we're oceans apart,” she said softly. The future was unknown for the couple but one thing was for sure they never wanted to be without the other again and no matter how hard they had to fight for this, for their happy ending they would and that was enough for now. 


End file.
